


...but I never said good-bye.

by my_touchstone



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_touchstone/pseuds/my_touchstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, D and G are so desperate, that they boh won't call. Will they find each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	...but I never said good-bye.

“Don’t you think it’s time?”, he shouted at her, “No, David, I have my life over there, I can’t just move in with you…” she tried to calm him down, not rising her voice. “But this is everything I want…all I want is to talk with you, to live with you, to just be with you. Here . Not separated. Not separated by 3.000 miles. I need you right here. And I can’t do this anymore if you don’t…” “What, David? Are you really doing that, are you so demanding? ,would you break up with me because of that? I just can’t do it right now!” , he tried to interrupt her, but she didn’t let him.” ‘cause if that’s what you’re saying right now, I don’t have another choice, I told you it wouldn’t work, but you start this thing over and over again. Please, just leave, I need time, David.” And so he did. He left her apartment even If he didn’t want to. He never intended to make it sound the way she interpreted it. But he knew she was serious about that. He was hurt, very hurt. He went home, well, he went to his apartmet, their home, normally. And he sat down on the couch, thinking about what happened. He thought of calling her, texting her about what happened, but he didn’t, he knew she was angry, and needed her time to calm down. So the night went, with them separated, they both couldn`t sleep, he was thinking of calling her all the time, and she, she felt guilty, for starting an unnecessary fight, but she told him, she told him so often that she just couldn’t leave her life in the UK behind. 

The next day they both couldn’t think, couldn’t concentrate. They both were on set, shooting different scenes. Between takes, they checked their phone, hoping the other one had called, or left a message. But neither of them did. At lunch they sat at different tables. But they couldn’t ignore each other. They were longing to just forgive each other. But they didn’t make the first step to get on again.   
At the evening she just sat in her apartment, on the couch, staring at her phone. Hoping he would call. Meanwhile he already gave up. He started to write a letter, to tell her everything was forgotten: 

My beloved Gillian,   
I feel so bad for what happened, I shouldn’t have pressured you so much. And I don’t know if you can ever forgive me, but I hope you do. If two persons are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to each other. And we do. We belong to each other. I love you so much, I love you on your good days, you bad days. When you smile and when you don’t. You’re my sun, my moon and all my stars in the night. You’re my anything. I need you in my life, and I will never let you go. Please, forgive me. Be mine again, I can’t do this any longer without you. 

 

He went to her apartment, slipping the letter under the door, hoping she would see it right away. And she did, she opened it, excited. And she read it, she read it so fast he could not even walk away from her door. She threw the door open, looking at him, with a sad look. “David, I…”, she started, but he just felt guilty again.

He began: “You told me to go away…”, she looked at him, knowing that she really said this. “…but I never said good-bye”, she was crying now, all her emotions just rushing through her body. She couldn’t stand this anymore, she started a fight with no reason, she now realized. And so she broke down, kneeling on the floor of her apartment. She instinctively covered her face with her hands, ashamed, and desperate. But he couldn’t be so cold. He instantly went down, in front of her, and took her hands into his. He felt how she relaxed, knowing that he had forgiven her. She relaxed, calmed down, and snuggled herself into his body, she put her head on his chest, smelling him, the person she loved.


End file.
